Total Drama: World Domination!
by TotalDramaLover1234
Summary: With Chris in a tight spot for an all new season of Total Drama, the show is now taking the world by sea with an all new cast in Total Drama: World Domination! Full of drama, romance, crazy challenges, adventures, and new twists and turns, this will surely be the greatest and biggest season yet with a prize of 2 Million Dollars! (SYOC OPEN!) More information inside!


Chris sat at his desk in his trailer, expression twisting with agitation and stress. Piles of documents and papers filled his desk and it was obvious that he was overwhelmed. Not even having three cups of his high class Brazilian coffee has been able to lift his spirits.

"What am I going to do?! This is impossible!" Chris snapped to himself clutching his hands to his head. A heavy knock resounded on the door and Chef Hatchet then walked into the trailer. The contrast of such a large man in a tiny trailer would have made Chris snicker any other time. But now he wasn't in a laughing mood.

"I can hear ya whining from a mile away, McLean. What's going on?" Chef muttered seeing his host glare daggers at him. "The executives want another damn season of Total Drama! My hands are tied, Chef. The original cast are basically worshipped but too old, we barely have any funding for a location or a theme, and they gave me this killer deadline! I'm ruined, Chef! My career is over!" Chris wailed, making Chef roll his eyes. Chris was always such a drama queen. Chef walked and sat on the little couch next to his desk. The older man looked at Chris with a deadpanned expression.

"Why not just cast new people? We may not have a plane or a booked island, but I know a guy that can hook us up. He owes me for some past favors and I'm like 72% sure he can bring me a decent boat to travel the brats in if I asked. I mean, he works under the table but-"

"Ugh, but nobody even cares for anyone new I bring in! They always just squawk about Duncan and Gwen and Heather! Chef we should just call it quits. I think Total Drama is finished. The executives are barely funding this anyway! As if they think it's my responsibility to fund this waste!"

Chef looked at him with disbelief. "I can bring you a damn boat Chris. You need to start casting. We need diversity. Fresh faces. Not like the weird ass kids you pick up in a heart beat because they're either rich or look good on camera. So stop being a cry baby and let's make a season the higher ups will remember. Maybe then they wouldn't keep treating you like an expendable. I'll call Steve and see what he can do, just stop acting like a damn drama queen. Ya giving me a killer headache." Chef lectured making Chris feel a weight lift off his shoulders. Chris grinned wickedly, a new fire lighting in his eyes.

"Fine. The executives want a new season of Total Drama? Then let's give it to them."

* * *

 _ **This is where you come in! I need YOUR OC's in the all new drama filled season of Total Drama: World Domination! There will be romance, comedy, drama, crazy challenge's, new locations, and new twists and turns in this season. But I need 14 of your best OC's! Everyone is welcome to submit! I do want to give some rules and notes first before I give the application. (Make sure to read these! They're very important!):**_

 _ **1.) No Mary Sue's and Gary Stu's! I want diversity. All sexualities, ethnicity's, body types, you name it! I like subtle stereotypes but make your OC more than that. Really stretch yourself to make someone new and creative. I want to see the best you can offer! :)**_

 _ **2.) Human characters only. (No supernatural/fantasy themes or OC's related to other fandoms. Sorry!)**_

 _ **3.) 1 OC per registered account. It makes the application process more fair and easier. If there are still open slots after the 24 hour mark this rule will not be in effect and you may post more than one OC with your account.**_

 _ **4.) PM applications only! If you place your application in the reviews it will be counted null in void. If you for any reason need the application in your PM's don't be afraid to ask! Questions are also welcomed.**_

 ** _5.) I want really detailed descriptions of your OC. You know that you are leaving your OC in my hands. I want to do my best to do the character justice. If you leave brief, un-descriptive applications, your OC will most likely not make it through. :(_**

 ** _6.) Understand that your OC may be cut earlier than what you might like. The story lines are mine to decide and so forth. I am not putting my own OC's in (well unless slots are open) because this story is a public community thing. It'll be fun for everyone to enjoy themselves and the story and appreciate what YOU and others created with their OC's! I will also be paring up OC's if allowed. I'm a sucker for romance. Also be weary that swearing and teenager related themes will be mentioned. It's rated T for a reason._**

 ** _7.) If your OC does not make it and you want to know why, you are more than welcome to PM me about your unselected OC and I will be happy to explain why in the best of my abilities._**

 ** _8.) Deadline will be 48 hours after this story is published. If slots are not filled by the 24 hour mark, I will start allowing people to post more than one OC per registered account. No more than three OC's per account by then. If there is still open slots after that, then I will fill them in with my own OC's. I will PM you if your OC has made it, as well as give a team update next chapter with the full cast after the deadline._**

 ** _9.) I may not update all the time since I am in school and have alot going on. But I aim for an update at least once a month. People are more than welcome to PM me regarding questions of that nature once the story is started._**

 ** _10.) And most importantly: HAVE FUN! :)_**

* * *

 _ **(APPLICATION) *You can copy and paste it in your PMs to fill out. And if your application exceeds the 8000 character mark you are more than welcome to send a second PM with the finished application.* Good luck to everyone :)**_

 _ **GENERAL**_

 ** _Full Name (first, middle, last):_**

 ** _Gender:_**

 ** _Age (16-18):_**

 ** _Sexuality:_**

 ** _Stereotype:_**

 ** _Where are they from?:_**

 ** _Ethnicity(s):_**

 ** _Language's known:_**

 ** _Eyes (describe size and color):_**

 ** _Hair (describe color, style, length, etc.):_**

 ** _Face (describe shape, eyebrows, eyelashes, complexion, etc.):_**

 ** _Body type (torso build, legs, etc):_**

 ** _Height (in feet):_**

 ** _Weight: (in lbs.):_**

 ** _Any physical/mental disabilities?:_**

 ** _Would they be interested in being in a romance?:_**

 ** _If so, with what gender and what type of person? (be descriptive on their ideal!):_**

 ** _Personality (at least 2 paragraphs):_**

 ** _Bio (at least 2 paragraphs):_**

 ** _CLOTHING_**

 ** _Casual wear:_**

 ** _Formal wear:_**

 ** _Swim wear:_**

 ** _Accessories?:_**

 ** _Extras (freckles, scars, piercings, tattoos, etc.):_**

 _ **MORE ABOUT YOUR OC**_

 _ **What kind of people would they befriend?:**_

 _ **What kind of people would they hate?:**_

 ** _Thoughts on alliances?:_**

 ** _Likes (at least three):_**

 ** _Dislikes (at least three):_**

 ** _Fears:_**

 ** _Strengths:_**

 ** _Weaknesses:_**

 ** _Are they more good, neutral, or evil?:_**

 ** _Any hobbies or interests?:_**

 ** _Anything else you would like me to know about your OC?:_**

 ** _AUDITION TAPE_**

* * *

 _ **Good luck everyone and let the fun begin on Total! Drama! World Domination!**_


End file.
